La fée du lubrifiant
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Harry et Draco prenaient du bon temps ensemble. Jusqu'au moment où un problème pointa le bout de son nez. Heureusement, la fée du lubrifiant est là pour les sauver.


_Je décline toutes responsabilités ! Tout est de la faute de Bruni XD C'est elle qui m'a harcelée avec cette idée jusqu'à ce que je l'écrive :p Et même si elle vous dit que c'est pas vrai, ne la croyez pas ! (oui, bon, d'accord... J'exagère un p'tit peu)_

 _Pour vous laisser la surprise, les explications sont en fin de chapitre :p_

* * *

Il était de notoriété publique que Draco et Harry se détestaient. Ce que les gens ignoraient en revanche, c'était que tout ceci n'était en fait qu'une façade. En effet, les deux adolescents avaient depuis longtemps dépassé leurs différends. Mais Draco avait une image à tenir et il avait donc proposé qu'ils gardent leur relation secrète et continuent en public comme avant, au moins jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard. Une proposition qu'avait volontiers accepté le Gryffondor. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer des heures à entendre Ron et Hermione lui dire qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

C'était pourquoi, en cette heure tardive, les deux jeunes hommes étaient dans la salle sur demande. Celle-ci avait pris la forme d'une chambre avec un grand lit douillet et un feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils se bécotaient et se tripotaient, les vêtements ayant disparus depuis un moment. Draco était allongé sur Harry et faisait courir sa main sur la hanche du brun en lui mordillant le cou. Il remonta légèrement sa bouche et chuchota à l'oreille :

— Où as-tu mis le lubrifiant, petit lion ?

— Le lubrifiant ? Mais c'était à toi de l'apporter cette fois.

Le Serpentard se redressa.

— Non, je suis sûr que c'était ton tour.

— Draco, je m'en suis occupé la dernière fois. Donc tu devais le faire pour cette fois.

Ils avaient trouvé par hasard – et il était de notoriété que celui-ci faisait bien les choses – une potion lubrifiante. Elle était facile et rapide à faire, demandant des ingrédients trouvables en assez grande quantité pour que la disparition de quelques-uns soit discrète. En fait, elle était tellement simple que même un premier année était capable de la faire, tant elle ne demandait pas de grandes connaissances en matière de potions. Le seul ennui, c'était qu'elle ne se conservait pas. On ne pouvait donc en faire qu'en petite quantité et il fallait l'utiliser dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivaient. Sans quoi, la potion perdait toutes ses propriétés lubrifiantes. Ils avaient donc convenu de s'occuper de sa préparation chacun leur tour.

Draco laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

— Génial… Nous n'avons donc pas de lubrifiant. Comment on va faire ?

— On pourrait…

Harry voulait proposer d'utiliser leur salive. C'était après tout un lubrifiant naturel. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par une voix aiguë qui ne pouvait définitivement pas appartenir à l'héritier Malfoy.

— Je peux vous en fournir, moi, si vous voulez.

— AH ! cria Draco en sursautant.

Un cri sortit également de la bouche du Survivant. Mais c'était plus de douleur que de surprise. En effet, dans son mouvement pour se mettre sur le côté et ainsi voir qui avait parlé, le blond lui avait malencontreusement mis un coup de genou dans son service trois pièces. Il devrait d'ailleurs vérifier qu'il avait bien toujours les trois pièces…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Lovegood ?! s'écria Draco.

— Et comment es-tu entrée ? demanda Harry.

— Par la porte bien sûr. J'ai entendu votre détresse due à votre manque de lubrifiant. Je suis donc venue à votre secours.

Les deux amants se regardèrent, légèrement déboussolés.

— Tu nous as… entendus ? Mais la tour des Serdaigles est bien trop loin de la salle sur demande, dit Draco, sceptique.

— Sans compter que la salle sur demande est insonorisée, ajouta Harry.

— C'est parce que je suis la fée du lubrifiant. Je peux entendre les couples qui en ont besoin et ainsi leur offrir mon aide.

Un long silence se fit. Puis Draco éclata de rire.

— Une fée du lubrifiant, vraiment ? Et tu vas le sortir d'où ? De ton chapeau.

— Bien sûr que non.

Luna sortit une petite fiole d'une de ses poches, l'ouvrit et souffla dedans. Un liquide visqueux et transparent s'écoula alors de ses lèvres pour remplir la petite bouteille. Elle leur envoya le flacon qu'Harry rattrapa, les regarda un instant de ses grands yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté et sourit.

— Amusez-vous bien les garçons !

La jeune fille tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en trottinant comme à son habitude, laissant ses deux camarades dans la plus grande confusion.

— Pince-moi, je crois que je viens de faire un rêve vraiment étrange, dit Harry en continuant de fixer la porte. Aïe ! C'était une expression, Draco…

— Au moins, tu sais maintenant que tu ne rêves pas. Et moi aussi, du coup. Mais c'était quoi ce délire ?

Ils se regardèrent, regardèrent la fiole qui était toujours dans la main du Gryffondor et se regardèrent à nouveau.

— Cet intermède m'a un peu coupé l'envie, quand même…

— Oui, moi aussi, répondit le Survivant. Mais…

Il leva le flacon et le secoua devant leurs yeux.

— Ce serait dommage de gaspiller, non ?

— C'est vrai.

Les deux adolescents reprirent finalement là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

* * *

 _Donc, pour la petite histoire, Bruni m'a sauté dessus un soir (si, si, c'est vrai... Je cite : "_ _ATTAQUE DE PROMPTS SAUVAGES!") en me demandant de faire un Stiles fée du lubrifiant. Le deuxième prompt de ce soir-là était d'ailleurs la fameuse histoire de saucisses postée il y a quelques semaines ;) Bref. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée... Les jours ont passé, elle remettait régulièrement le sujet sur le tapis, mais ça ne faisait pas tilt dans ma tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me balance, dans un commentaire de ma page, l'idée d'une Luna en fée du lubrifiant. Et voilà le résultat._

 _J'espère que ça vous aura amusés ^^ Et pendant que j'y suis : j'espère que vous avez bien profité de ce Drarry, parce que c'est couple que je ne ferai que très rarement ;)_

 _PS : Je suis suuuuuuper à la bourre dans les RàR des autres fics. J'ai tenté de rattraper mon retard avant mes vacances, mais je ne vois pas les jours passer, c'est horrible. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie point :)_


End file.
